


Daimon 2.0

by Satanachia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Science Fiction, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Przestań okłamywać sam siebie. Oni nie przyjdą. Spisali cię już na straty. — Naruto przenosi powoli wzrok z fragmentu krat na uwięzionego w nich Demona. Sklejone zeschniętą krwią wargi i spierzchnięty z pragnienia język nie chcą się odpowiednio ułożyć i uniemożliwiają mówienie, dlatego Naruto w odpowiedzi kiwa jedynie głową i podnosi się chwiejnie z podłogi. Na drżących nogach podchodzi do Demona i wplata palce w jego skudłacone od brudu futro.</p><p>— Teraz już nie będzie strachu, nie będzie bólu, nie będzie już nic poza nami… — głos Lisa unosi się i opada w hipnotycznym rytmie przetykanym warkotem, który w dziwny sposób uspokaja Naruto. — Będziemy tylko my… — ogony owijają się dookoła drobniejszego ciała przekazując mu ciepło, którego tak bardzo potrzebuje — ... tylko my, tylko my. — Ostatnie słowo jest niemal nieme, przez co wyraźnie słychać powtarzający za Demonem szept Naruto:</p><p>— Tylko my…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst jest pogmatwany i praktycznie pisze się sam trybem: postacie robią co chcą a Satan próbuje nadążyć. No nic, życie.

  
— Pierwszy krok jest zawsze najtrudniejszy — szepcze miękko Kurama i układa się wygodniej na kamiennej posadzce; przekrzywia lekko łeb, aby lepiej widzieć siedzącego po drugiej stronie krat Naruto. — Pierwszy krok to przekroczenie granicy strachu, którą sami sobie wyznaczyliśmy — jego głos obniża się nieznacznie i przypomina teraz łagodny warkot, który opływa go niczym ciepła woda; mocniej obejmuje się wychudzonymi ramionami, próbując przedłużyć to wrażenie choć o kilka chwil. Dobrze wie, że poza Komnatą czekają na niego tylko wilgoć i chłód. I ból. Naruto drży na samą myśl.

— Pierwszy krok — ponawia Lis — pierwszy i jedyny krok, i to wszystko zniknie.

Uzumaki milczy.

— Przestań okłamywać sam siebie. Oni nie przyjdą. Spisali cię już na straty. — Naruto przenosi powoli wzrok z fragmentu krat na uwięzionego w nich Demona. Sklejone zeschniętą krwią wargi i spierzchnięty z pragnienia język nie chcą się odpowiednio ułożyć i uniemożliwiają mówienie, dlatego Naruto w odpowiedzi kiwa jedynie głową i podnosi się chwiejnie z podłogi. Na drżących nogach podchodzi do Demona i wplata palce w jego skudłacone od brudu futro.

— Teraz już nie będzie strachu, nie będzie bólu, nie będzie już nic poza nami… — głos Lisa unosi się i opada w hipnotycznym rytmie przetykanym warkotem, który w dziwny sposób uspokaja Naruto. — Będziemy tylko my… — ogony owijają się dookoła drobniejszego ciała przekazując mu ciepło, którego tak bardzo potrzebuje — ... tylko my, tylko my. — Ostatnie słowo jest niemal nieme, przez co wyraźnie słychać powtarzający za Demonem szept Naruto:

— Tylko _my_ …

*

— Gdzieś ty był? — ostry głos przebija się przez mgłę otępienia i zmusza Naruto do otwarcia oczu, które przez kilka chwil mruży od zbyt ostrego światła.  
  
— Zadałem ci pytanie, ty cholerny… — silna dłoń chwyta Naruto za ramię i potrząsa nim gwałtownie, sprawiając, że jego głowa uderza bezwładnie o ziemię. Nagle uścisk znika a nad wciąż nie do końca przytomnym chłopakiem toczy się zażarta dyskusja, z której Naruto niewiele rozumie. Zostawić? Ale kogo, jego? Przecież już zadecydowali, już go _zostawili_ , więc nad czym tutaj dyskutować?  
  
— Idźcie — chrypie, kiedy jego zesztywniały język zaczyna nareszcie współpracować — Idźcie, bo… — kaszle przez chwilę i wypluwa z ust nagromadzoną w ustach krew zmieszaną z piaskiem — bo zabija nas wszystkich..  
  
Przez chwilę panuje milczenie, jednak gdy Uzumaki zbliża się przez chwilę do hiperwentylacji i próbuje z trudem odwrócić się na ten drugi, mniej obity bok, dochodzi go zgrzyt zamka i miękkie tąpnięcie tuż obok jego policzka. Gdy ponownie udaje mu się skupić wzrok, jego towarzyszy już nie ma, a tuz przed jego nosem leży jaskrawopomarańczowa paczuszka, na którą usilnie zezuje, próbując odczytać napis na niej. Kiedy mu się udaje, ledwo powstrzymuje cisnący się na usta krzyk. IPMed. Pieprzony IPMed!

— Pierdolone skurwysyny… — jego głos nie jest głośniejszy od szeptu i z łatwością ginie pośród jazgotu nadbiegającej Sfory. — Skończone chuje…  
  
Kurama warczy głucho, jakby potwierdzając jego słowa i wciąga go z powrotem do Komnaty, próbując oszczędzić mu bólu.  
  
Wwiercający się w czaszkę skowyt Sfory rozmywa się w odgłosie skapującej z sufitu wody.

*

Przebudzenie przypomina wyczołgiwanie się z piekła; w każdym wypadku, Naruto jest pewien, że gdyby kiedykolwiek przydarzyło mu się wyczołgiwanie z piekła, byłoby właśnie takie - brudne, męczące i _bolesne_.

Pierwszy oddech przynosi wyzwolenie; gasi szalejący w płucach pożar, jednocześnie rozniecając go w połamanych żebrach. Ale ból jest dobry. Ból udowadnia, że żyjesz. Trupy nie czują bólu - Naruto chwyta się tej myśli, niczym tonący brzytwy i powoli, krok za krokiem, oddech za oddechem, za pomocą Lisa, bada swoje ciało w poszukiwaniu większych uszczerbków, jednak poza niemal zaleczoną raną na brzuchu i już leczącymi się połamanymi żebrami, i palcami lewej dłoni nie rejestruje niczego niebezpiecznego, co kwituje niedowierzającym śmiechem, który szybko przeradza się w bolesny, krwawy kaszel. Lis syczy na niego niezadowolony.

— Spokojnie, Futrzaku, spokojnie… — chrypie podnosząc się ostrożnie do siadu — Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. — Lis milczy wymownie, a Naruto plecie dalej jakieś nonsensy, mające uspokoić nie tyle Kuramę, co jego samego i powoli podnosi się na nogi. Rozgląda się dookoła, jednak nie zauważa, żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, poza kilkoma zaplatanymi w krzaki linkami z rozszarpanego IPMedu, o które mógłby się potknąć, co sprawia, że niemal ponownie pada na ziemię, tym razem nie z bólu, lecz z ulgi.

— Mówiłem? Spokojnie, jak na wojnie, Futrzaku. — Naruto z trudem zaczyna kroczyć w bliżej niekreślonym kierunku, jednak jednostajny pomruk Lisa utwierdza go przekonaniu, że wybrał dobrą drogę. Wielokrotnie potyka się o pozostawione przez Sforę kości i raz niemal wpada na skarłowaciałe drzewo, które z nieznanych przyczyn wyrosło na tym ścierwowisku, jednak dosyć szybko dochodzi do siebie na tyle, aby wyminąć większość wyraźnych widocznych przeszkód.

Kilka razy gubi kierunek, jednak warkot Kuramy szybko pomaga mu się odnaleźć. Przecież Lis zawsze zna drogę. Pod tym względem Naruto ufa mu bezgranicznie, dlatego łatwo poddaje się kierunkowaniu Kuramy i powoli, krok za krokiem, wlecze się w stronę przeciwległą od słońca, gdzie - według Lisa - znajduje się Łącznik.

Kurama jest Daimonem - zawsze wie lepiej i zawsze znajdzie drogę do Łącznika. _Zawsze_.

Cień wymęczonego Naruto wydłuża się nienaturalnie, jakby kpiąc z niego i jego trudu, co świadczy o bliskiej obecności Łącznika i wyjścia.

 _Spokojnie, jak na wojnie_ , mówi Kurama i ukrywa się ponownie w umyśle Naruto, zwalniając tym samym energię, która utrzymywała go dotąd w pozycji pionowej, co zwala chłopaka z nóg wprost na falujący, przypominający nieco wodę, piasek - Łącznika.  
Nareszcie.

Uzumaki przymyka oczy i żegna się z Mindection z prawdziwą ulgą.


	2. Chapter 2

W świecie realnym wita go ostry zapach detergentów i cichy szum maszyny chłodniczej, otwartej teraz na oścież kapsuły.  
  
— O, nareszcie się obudziłeś. Już zaczynałem się martwić. — Jego technik, Kiba Inuzuka, zdejmuje z niego sieć elektronową i pomaga mu usiąść na brzegu “sarkofagu”, jak między sobą nazywali kapsułę.  
  
— Straciłem podgląd jakieś trzy godziny temu, więc byłoby miło, gdybyś przynajmniej bąknął o tym co się stało. — Ton Inuzuki jasno mówi, że tym razem mu nie popuści i jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba wydusi z niego odpowiedzi, a jego mechaniczny Daimon, Akamaru, jeszcze to potwierdza, pakując się Naruto na kolana; jego ciężar skutecznie uniemożliwia mu wstanie i ucieczkę od niewygodnych pytań, które spadają na niego niczym grad, a na które odpowiada niechętnymi półsłowkami, pod czujnym spojrzeniem Inuzuki: _gdzieś tyle był? dlaczego nie uciekłeś Sforze? co się stało przed atakiem i gdzie byłeś, gdy zniknąłeś z monitorów?_  
  
— To wszystko jest pokręcone — podsumowuje na koniec Inuzuka i z westchnieniem opiera się o pobliski akcelerator. — Jesteś pewien, że to nie był błąd systemu? Skoro powstała Sfora, to i mogły pojawić się problemy z logoutem; spodziewaliśmy się tego od dawna.  
  
Uzumaki przeczy ruchem głowy i leniwie przerzuca z boku na bok wylegującego się na jego kolanach Akamaru; metalowy ogon Daimona merda niekontrolowanie i przez chwilę Naruto żałuje, że nie potrafi, tak jak Inuzuka, zmontować choćby równie niepozornego ciała dla Kuramy, jednak to uczucie szybko mija, gdy przypomina sobie, że Kibie nigdy nie uda się nawiązać z Akamaru takiej więzi jaką on ma z Lisem, ponieważ sprężony z metalowym szkieletem Akamaru już nigdy nie wejdzie w pełni do sieci.

Czy to, że cieszy go ten fakt czyniło go złym człowiekiem? Naruto miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie.

— Dobra — rzucił i wstał gwałtownie, zrzucając Daimona na ziemię. Kiba niemal natychmiast stanął obok niego, jasno sygnalizując chęć pomocy, jednak Strażnik odepchnął od siebie dłonie i nieco chwiejnym krokiem - mięśnie nóg wciąż były nieco sztywne po tylu godzinach bezruchu - wyminął porozrzucane to tu, to tam elementy okablowania kapsuły i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą Inuzukę i jego utyskiwania na głupich, twardogłowych “ślamarzników”. Skierował swe kroki bezpośrednio do biura przełożonego, układając w myślach przemowę, którą go uraczy.

"Melduję niewykonanie rozkazu, z powodu nieudolności Koreańskich Strażników, którzy pozwolili, by do sieci przedostały się błędy?" — nie, tę opcję odrzucił od razu, bo Oficer chyba zabiłby go śmiechem. Ewentualnie zapatrzył na śmierć - to też miał nieźle opanowane.

"Pokornie informuję, że zawaliłem, bo" — nie, żadnego bo.

Przed wejściem do gabinetu automatycznie się wyprostował i obciągnął koszulę — odruch, którego nabrał jeszcze podczas szkolenia, a którego nigdy nie udało mu się wyplenić.

— Melduję, że zjebałem — rzucił od progu, wychodząc z założenia, że najlepszy przekaz, to ten najprostszy i najdobitniejszy.

— Zjebałaś? — powtarza za nim, siedzący za biurkiem i zawalony papierami oficer łączności, Hatake. Z widocznym zadowoleniem odkłada czytany właśnie raport i poprawia zsuwające się z nosa okulary; jedno oko spogląda ślepo w ścianę gdzieś nad ramieniem Naruto, dlatego ten puka się w nie znacząco. Hatake poprawia przekrzywione oko i oboje udają, że nic się nie stało.

Uzumaki siada na twardym, plastikowym krześle, ustawionym naprzeciwko biurka oficera i pociera nerwowo dłonie.

— No, zjebałem. Tylko nie pisz tego w raporcie, bo Generałowa mnie zabije! — dodaje szybko, kładąc dłonie na blacie, by nie wyłamywać palców w zdenerwowaniu. Hatake nie cierpiał gdy to robił i zawsze odsyłał go do Medycznych na badania kontrolne, wychodząc z założenia, że skoro coś strzela niczym karabin maszynowy od zwykłego wygięcia, to zdecydowanie jest z tym coś nie tak.

— Konkrety poproszę — oficer rozpiera się na fotelu; opiera łokcie na podłokietniku i składa dłonie, jak do modlitwy, widocznie przygotowując się na dłuższą opowieść. Dlatego Naruto opowiada, podkolorowując niektóre zdarzenia, które pewnie i tak będzie musiał później sprostować w raporcie, ale w tym momencie niewiele go to obchodzi. Musi w końcu porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie jest programem komputerowym, a Hatake, z którym zawsze był bardziej na stopie koleżeńskiej, niż oficjalnej, nadaje się do tego idealnie.

Mężczyzna nie przerywa mu nawet wtedy, gdy się zapętla we własnej wypowiedzi i nieudolnie próbuje z tego wybrnąć, opisując drganie Mindection przy Wschodnim Mieście:

— Sieć tam po prostu zwariowała! W jednym momencie rozmawiamy z jednym z miejscowych Czyścicieli, który narzeka na nadmiar spamu, a w drugim musimy wskakiwać w Pomiędzy, bo ten cholerny Sieciarz po prostu eksploduje! Łataliśmy wyrwę przez kilka godzin, ale i tak nie jestem w stanie określić jak duże straty spowodowała! — Naruto faluje rękami, próbując ukazać nimi ogrom problemu, na który miał nieszczęście natknąć się w Sieci. — Zawalił się cały Północny Mur! Nie wiem kto jest odpowiedzialny za tamtejsze firewalle, ale trzeba im ostro zjechać z pensji, bo tych smętnych resztek, które po nim pozostały, ni cholery nie mogliśmy podnieść na nowo. Wszystko... po prostu runęło, a później wylazła z tego Sfora i po prostu... — Naruto urywa gwałtownie i wciska się mocniej w oparcie krzesła.

— Po prostu była zbyt silna — kończy za niego Hatake; Strażnik potakuje.

— Zbyt silna to mało powiedziane. Przeszła przez wszystkie zapory, które postawiliśmy i wskoczyła za nami w Pomiędzy, jakby nie robiła tego pierwszy raz i dokładnie wiedziała, które punkty są najsłabsze -- dodaje po chwili namysłu Naruto. — To wyglądało, jakby sama się na bieżąco nadpisywała, jakby _myślała_ , co jest przecież niemożliwe.

— A jeśli faktycznie myśli? — zaproponował oficer. Naruto prychnął.

— Nie może myśleć. Sfora to suma wielu osobnych kodów, pisanych zwykle przez kilku, czasem kilkunastu crasherów, których styl się przecież różni. Żeby myślała, musiałby dominować jeden kod, a to niewykonalne.

— A jeśli dominuje? — upiera się Hatake i wstaje zza biurka. — Chodź. Pokażę ci coś. — Mija zdziwionego Strażnika i przystaje przy drzwiach, wyraźnie na niego czekając. Naruto podnosi się szybko i dołącza do niego; wspólnie wychodzą z biura.

— Jeszcze nie podaliśmy tego do oficjalnych wiadomości, ale od kilku miesięcy Sfory zaczęły tracić swoją chaotyczność i poruszają się po Sieci, jakby coś planowały. Chodzą słuchy, że w dalszych zakątkach Mindection zdarzały się im wchłonięcia całych Miast. -- Naruto marszczy brwi.

— Czy to nie wtedy posypał się Allah? — pyta i z niezadowoleniem zauważa, że zbliżają się do biura Generałowej. Pewnie, jeszcze przeprawy z nią mu dzisiaj brakuje.

— Dokładnie wtedy. — Przystają przed jasnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, na których framudze ktoś wydrapał krzywa koronę; Hatake klepie go mocno w plecy.  —  No, nie pękaj. To tylko baba.

Naruto robi minę, jaką Kiba zwykł nazywać "skrzywionym korniszonem".

— No dobra, straszna baba — poprawia się oficer i niczym uczniak poprawia koszulę, co w pewien sposób poprawia Naruto humor.

Hatake puka do drzwi, a gdy słychać zza nich coś z pogranicza czknięcia i chrząknięcia wchodzi do środka, a Naruto nie widząc dla siebie drogi ucieczki podażą za nim.

W końcu raz kozie śmierć.


End file.
